


Miraculous Pinescone

by Bronzeflower



Category: Gravity Falls, Miraculous Ladybug, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Chat Noir Dipper, Ladybug Wirt, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, pinescone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Miraculous Ladybug/Pinescone crossover where Wirt is Ladybug and Dipper is Chat Noir</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this. It was completely necessary

Wirt looked at the head that was sitting in front of him and sighed. How was he going to get Dipper to like him back when he could barely say a word to the brunette?

He glanced at the board and saw a bunch of math equations that he should probably be copying down.

Wirt was interrupted from quickly writing down what was on the board when he heard screaming coming from outside.

Everyone whipped their heads around to try and see what was going on from the window of their classroom.

There was a person going around and shooting fries and burgers at anyone they could find.

“I need to use the restroom!” Dipper yelled and got out of the room.

“I also really need to go!” Wirt said as he raised his hand. He immediately left once the teacher said that he could leave.

Wirt ran to an unpopulated area and opened his messenger bag. A red kwami flew out of the bag.

“Tikki! Transform me!” Wirt shouted. He transformed into the superhero, Ladybug.

He went out to where the Akuma was.

“Hello, sir. It’s very nice to see you on such a purrfect day.” Chat Noir grinned as he joined Ladybug.

“There’s no time for flirting, Chat!” Ladybug yelled.

“Well, well, well.” The akuma went up to the superhero duo. “Ladybug and Chat Noir finally decided to show up. I’m Burgerpants. Give me your Miraculous.”

“Never!” Ladybug shouted. 

“Fine then. Would you like burgers or fries with your destruction?” Burgerpants threw a flurry of both burgers and fries at them. Ladybug jumped out of the way of the food while Chat Noir spun his baton so that he would not get hit by the food.

“Bug! I believe the akuma might be in their hat!” Chat Noir pointed towards the hat with fries at the top of it, which the food was coming out of.

“Right!” Ladybug looked round and tried to think of a plan. “How about you distract them while I get the hat?”

“Sounds like a plan to me, my dear sir.” Chat Noir went to where he knew that Burgerpants could see and hear him. “Hey, Brugerpants! I think I would rather just have some fries!”

Burgerpants got angry at Chat’s comment and began to focus his attention on the cat.

Chat Noir laughed as he dodged the attacks while Ladybug began to sneak up behind Burgerpants.

Ladybug could honestly not believe how easy this was. He didn’t even have to use Lucky Charm!

He walked up behind Burgerpants and stole his hat.

Burgerpants whipped his head around to see who had taken his hat, but Ladybug had already broken it.

Ladybug waited until the akuma came out and used his yo-yo to purify it.

“Bye, bye, little butterfly.” Ladybug said as the butterfly flew away.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug threw his yo-yo into the air, which is what he did whenever he didn’t have to use Lucky Charm to beat an akuma.

Everything turned back to normal as Ladybug caught his yo-yo. He held out his first, and Chat Noir bumped it.

“Good job!” They said to each other.

“You know…” Chat Noir grinned. “Neither of us had to use our special powers.”

“And?”

“We could spend some time together!” Chat suggested.

“Sorry, kitten, but I have to go.” Wirt knew he had to get back to class. It was hard enough to keep up with school normally, much less when he was missing so much of it.

“Aww. Purrlease?” Chat Noir pouted. “We nefur actually get to spend time together beclaws akumas typclawly take a long time.”

“Well…” Wirt thought about it. The duo really didn’t spend any actual time together unless an akuma popped up. “I really can’t stay right now. I do have a life outside of this superhero business.”

“Tis’ a shame.” Even though Chat was smiling, the grin seemed to be fake. It made Wirt feel guilty.

“How about you meet me at the Eiffel Tower at eleven tonight?” Ladybug said. Chat Noir’s eyes lit up, and his grin became broader.

“Of course, my lord! But, of course, since you have things to do, I must be on my way!” Chat Noir ran off with that.

Ladybug went off near the school and went back to his civilian form.

Wirt went into the school and went back to his classroom.

He glanced around the room for a moment before sitting down in his regular seat.

“Hey, Wirt.” Wirt’s best friend, Sara, whispered.

“Don’t talk in class! You’re going to get us in trouble.” Wirt replied.

“No, we won’t.” Sara responded. “But anyway, have you noticed how happy Dipper is today? He practically skipped into the room!”

“Really?” Wirt whispered.

“Ahem.” The teacher cleared their throat. “If you two are done talking, I could continue doing my job.”

“Oh, sorry!” Wirt smiled awkwardly before shrinking down into his seat.

He looked at the back of Dipper’s head. Wirt couldn’t see if Dipper was smiling or anything, but he did seem to hold himself up a bit higher than usual.

Wirt smiled, glad that Dipper seemed to be happy.

Eventually, school ended, and Wirt went home and began to work on his homework. Maybe he could finish his homework, and then he might get to work on some poetry before he had to go meet up with Chat Noir.

“Wirt! Wirt!” Wirt’s step-brother, Greg, yelled as he went into Wirt’s room. Apparently Wirt was not going to have time for poetry.

“Yeah, Greg?” Wirt asked.

“Do you want to play Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Greg looked up at Wirt hopefully. Wirt glanced at the homework he was working on before looking back at Greg.

“Sure.” Wirt said. Greg cheered and declared that he was going to be Ladybug. Wirt smiled. He would be able to work on his homework later. Greg had to go to bed in around thirty minutes anyway.

By the time Greg had yelled ‘Miraculous Ladybug!’ it was time for him to go to sleep.

“Come on, Greg. It’s time to go to bed.” Wirt’s father, who had played the akuma, said.

“Awww! But superheroes never sleep!” Greg whined.

“Superheros need to sleep just as much as you do.” Wirt stated. “Now, off to bed with you, Ladybug!”

“Your brother is right.” Their father began. “Even superheroes need to sleep.”

“Wirt! How do you know that for a fact?” Greg questioned.

“Well…” Wirt shifted his eyes side to side, attempting to come up with a reason as to why he would know why superheroes sleep other than the fact that everyone sleeps. “I have a secret.”

“What is it?” Greg asked.

“Okay, so.” Wirt kneeled down so he could whisper in Greg’s ear. “Ladybug is actually one of my best friends.”

“Really?” Greg yelled.

“Yes, really.” Wirt giggled. “And Ladybug complains to me all the time about how tired and sleepy he is because of all the akumas he takes care of.”

“This sounds like a trick to make me go to sleep.” Greg frowned before yawning.

“No, it’s not a trick.” Wirt denied. “Just persuasion. There’s a difference. So, get to bed so that you won’t be tired in the morning.”

“Only if you tell me a story.” Greg compromised.

“Wouldn’t you rather Dad or Mom read you a story?” Wirt inquired.

“No.” Greg shook his head. “You tell better stories.”

“Alright. So long as it gets you to sleep.” Wirt led Greg to his bedroom.

“So, which story do you want me to read you tonight?” Wirt asked.

“Could you make one up?” Greg requested. “Those are always more interesting.”

“Sure. So,” Wirt began. “It was a Halloween Night. Kids were dressing up and going trick or treating. One kid found a Santa hat and a navy blue cloak. He cut off the white part of the Santa hat, so it just ended up being a giant red cone. He donned the items, and he looked like a giant gnome!”

Greg laughed, and Wirt smiled and continued the story.

“That day, he decided to confess to the girl he liked. He had a cassette full of clarinet and poetry. He went out and tried to gain the courage to give her it. He ran into his step-brother, who had a teapot on his head and claimed that he was dressed as an elephant.”

Greg made an elephant noise, and Wirt giggled.

“The boy’s step-brother noticed the cassette and offered to give it to the girl.” Wirt continued. “The boy freaked out and decided to not give it to the girl, but the brother had already put it in the girl’s jacket. The boy spent the night trying to get the cassette back.”

“Eventually, the boy and his brother went to the graveyard to find frogs!” Greg added.

“Yes, they did. And they ended up climbing over the graveyard’s wall, and the two brothers fell into a lake and found themselves in a place called The Unknown.”

Wirt continued telling the story of the time he and Greg almost drowned. By the time he was ending the story, Greg had already fallen asleep.

“And the boy ended up being with the girl, but they stopped dating because they thought they were better off as friends.” Wirt finished. He kissed Greg’s forehead before leaving.

Wirt went back to his room and managed to finish his homework before eleven came around.

“I didn’t even get to work on my poetry.” Wirt complained before zipping off towards the Eiffel Tower.

When he got there, Chat Noir was already waiting for him. Chat Noir’s eyes lit up when he saw Ladybug.

“My lord!” Chat grinned.

“You’re here early.” Ladybug commented.

“Well, of course. I couldn’t wait to see you.”

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Ladybug asked.

“I don’t know. Anything, really.” Chat Noir thought for a moment. “How about we start with favorite colors? My favorite color is blue.”

“Really? Favorite colors?” Ladybug laughed.

“Hey! It’s a great ice breaking question!” Chat defended.

“Sure it is.” Ladybug rolled his eyes. “Well, I do like the color green a lot.”

“Any reason why?” Chat Noir questioned.

“Do you need a reason why green is my favorite color?”

“No. I just wanted to know if you had one.”

“Well,” Ladybug chuckled. “It just so happens I do have a reason.”

“What is it?” Chat asked.

“That’s my secret.” Ladybug smiled. “But I will say that I do like it because those are the colors of spring and summer. Any reason why blue is your favorite color?”

“I love the sky.” Chat Noir answered. “Even looking up at it makes me feel like I can fly.”

“That rhymed.” Ladybug giggled.

“It’s always awesome to accidently rhyme things.”

“It is. Though trying to purposefully rhyme things is difficult.” Ladybug pointed out.

“Oh my god. It is the hardest thing ever!” Chat Noir exclaimed. “I had to write a poem for school once. The poem was absolutely awful.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” Ladybug commented.

“No. It really was awful.” Chat laughed.

“What was it about?” Ladybug questioned.

“Oh, uh, what-what was it about? Ha. Well, it, it was, was about…” Chat Noir’s face was red.

“It’s fine. You don’t have to tell me if you are uncomfortable with it.” Ladybug said. “I know how personal poetry can be.”

“You write poetry?” Chat asked.

“Um, well, yeah, kind of. A little bit.” Ladybug admitted.

“That’s amazing!” Chat Noir exclaimed. “I can write entire novels, but writing poetry is a completely different skill.”

“Th-thank you. But my poetry really isn’t that good.” Ladybug stated. “Have you written any novels?”

“Of course!” Chat Noir lit up like a star. “There’s this one that I’m working on right now about two kids visiting their Grauntie Ann for the summer…”

Chat Noir spoke about his novel for a while.

“But Annabeth wasn’t Annabeth and was, in fact, Annabelle.” Chat Noir suddenly stopped. “Sorry, sorry. I’m probably talking too much.”

“No, no. Not at all. Your story sounds really interesting.” Ladybug said.

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Chat Noir’s eyes widened. “Oh, sorry, you don’t have to answer that. It’s fine. I’m just, I just, I…”

“It’s alright.” Ladybug comforted. “I guess you don’t know if I’m lying or not, but I can only tell you that I really am interested to hear about your story.”

“Thanks.” Chat looked up. “We should probably go home soon. As much as I love talking to you, my lord, we should get some sleep.”

“You’re probably right. God knows when the last time I had a good night’s sleep.” Ladybug stood up. “See you later, Chat.”

“I hope to see you again, my lord.” Chat Noir grinned.

Ladybug left and went back to being Wirt.

Wirt went up to his room and collapsed on his bed.

That was fun. Maybe they could meet up and talk again at some point.


	2. Talk to Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself into an akuma. Because I couldn't really think of anything, so I decided that I would make myself into one. And I would probably get akumatized by being frequently misgendered (my pronouns are they/them, if you want to know), and I know for a fact that I would be defeated by being distracted by a skirt. I can't help it. Skirts are so pretty. Especially long skirts.

“Mabel!” Dipper yelled.

“Yeah, Dip?” Mabel yawned. “How was your meeting with Ladybug?”

“It was great! Yeah, and.” Dipper stopped. “Mabel!”

“What did I do?” Mabel asked.

“Never mind. It’s just that I, uh, may, have, I…” Dipper paused to take a breath. “I accidentally saw Ladybugturnintohiscivilianform!”

“You what?” Mabel questioned. “You’re going to have to run that by me again.”

“I found out who Ladybug is.” Dipper said.

“That’s great! Who is he?”

“No, no, no, no, no. It’s not great!” Dipper shouted. “I accidentally found out, Mabel! I was just going home when I saw Ladybug go back to his civilian form!”

“Okay, okay. So it was an accident. You could just talk to him.” Mabel suggested.

“In what form?” Dipper asked. “Ladybug doesn’t know that I’m Chat Noir. He doesn’t talk to me when I’m in my civilian form. I don’t know what to do!”

“Bro-bro. You’ve got to breathe.” Mabel said, breathing in deeply before breathing out.

Dipper followed suit and felt much better afterwards.

“Alrighty. I’ll help you come up with a plan.” Mabel stated. “But first, you got to tell me who Ladybug is.”

“It’s Wirt.” Dipper said. Mabel laughed in response.

“Oh my god! This is perfect!” Mabel screamed.

“How could this possibly be perfect? The guy hates me, Mabel!”

“Wait.” Mabel pointed at Dipper. “You think he hates you?”

“Yeah? Why else would he avoid me all the time and try and find any excuse to get away from me?”

“Oh my god. Dipper! I knew you were oblivious, but I didn’t know you were that bad!”

“What? Oblivious? Wait. Does that mean?”

“That Wirt likes you?” Mabel interrupted. “Yeah.”

“What do I even do then?” Dipper asked.

“Well, you could try dating Wirt.” Mabel suggested.

“What! No! I don’t want to lead him on like that, Mabel!”

“You wouldn’t be leading him on! After all, you like Ladybug, who is Wirt, who likes you.” Mabel explained.

“But doesn’t Wirt deserve someone who loves him? And not just Ladybug?” Dipper pointed out.

“Well, what do you think of Wirt?” Mabel inquired.

“I don’t really know a lot about him though.” Dipper said.

“Try anyways. Just say all the things you do know about him.” Mabel stated. “God knows you have no trouble gushing about Ladybug.”

“Hey!” Dipper yelled. “I don’t gush about Ladybug all the time!”

“Maybe not all the time, but definitely often.” Mabel said. “Now, just list all the things you know about Wirt.”

“Well, he acts really shy around me and can’t really talk to me, but he talks to everyone else. And he’s really nice to everyone and tries to do everything he can. Um, and he’s kind of clumsy, and he writes really well.” Dipper listed all the things he knew about Wirt. “He sits behind me in class, and his best friend is Sara, who I know for a fact you have a crush on.”

“Shh, Dipper.” Mabel rolled her eyes. “We can talk about my love problems later. Right now, we are talking about your love problems.”

“I don’t have any love problems.” Dipper insisted. “I have sister problems.”

“You shush. Just, think it over.” Mabel suggested. “Get some sleep.”

“Alright. Make sure you get some sleep as well.” Dipper said. “Don’t stay up all night working on your designs.”

“Fine, fine.” Mabel went away, and Dipper went to his room and plopped onto his bed.

Ladybug was Wirt. Wirt was Ladybug. Chat Noir was Dipper. Dipper was Chat Noir. Chat Noir, and by extension, Dipper, love Ladybug. Wirt apparently had a crush on Dipper, so that meant Ladybug…

Dipper felt his face grow hot. No! Wirt deserves so much more than a Ladybug fanboy who accidentally found out his identity.

After all, Wirt was such a good person. He tried to help everyone, and his poetry was really well written, and he stands up for those who are being hurt and-

“Oh no.” Dipper said outload. “Oh nooo.”

This was not happening. He loved Ladybug! He couldn’t just get a crush on Wirt! But Wirt was Ladybug, but Wirt deserved better than just Dipper.

He needed to talk to Ladybug. But Ladybug would hate him forever if he found out that Dipper knew his secret identity.

Maybe he should just pretend not to know.

 

“You should tell him.” Mabel said while the twins were going to school.

“But what if he hates me?” Dipper worried.

“He’s going to hate you more if you don’t tell him. I’ll even help you!” Mabel suggested.

“But do I tell him as Chat Noir or Dipper?”

“A conundrum to be sure.” Mabel deadpanned before breaking down into laughter.

“Mabel! This is serious!” Dipper yelled as the limo pulled up to the school.

“I’m being totally serious!” Mabel insisted. “Which one do you think you should do?”

“I don’t know! That’s why I’m asking you1” Dipper shouted.

“It doesn’t really matter as long as you tell him.” Mabel said. “Just do what you believe will be easier.”

The two entered the classroom. Dipper glanced where Wirt sat. He wasn’t here yet. Maybe he could try and talk to Wirt today.

 

This might have been a bad idea. Dipper could barely talk to Wirt without strutting or tripping over something. God damn it! Dipper was supposed to talk to Wirt about something important!

Dipper was not going to give up. So, as soon as the class ended, he went up to Wirt.

Or, he would have, if he hadn’t tripped on, what? His shoe lace?

Dipper fell down on top of Wirt.

“So-sorry!” Dipper apologized and quickly got back up.

“Soly! I mean, sor-sorry, sorry!” Wirt got up almost as quickly as Dipper did.

“Um, hey, Wirt.” Dipper said.

“H-hi.” Wirt said. The two of them stood in an awkward silence. “So, uh, um, hal, how are boo, I mean you.”

“I’m good.” A part of Diper was screaming that this was Ladybug he was talking to, but another part of him was just thinking about how cute Wirt was when he was tripping over his words.

“Great!” Wirt grinned in a kind of awkward manner.

The two were interrupted by a loud crash outside.

“Now everyone will understand my pain!” A voice yelled.

“Sorry, I have to go.” Wirt’s demeanor immediately changed as he ran off. Dipper stared off at him until he realized he need to go as well.

He ran off into a private place and opened his bag.

“Plagg! Transform me!” Dipper yelled as the kwami transformed him into Chat Noir.

Chat went outside to find a person who was changing everyone into their opposite sex. He glanced around to find Ladybug protected a few civilians.

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir yelled. The akuma glanced over in his general direction.

“Give your miraculous or else!” The akuma shouted.

“Or else what?” Chat replied.

“Oh, well, I don’t know.” The akuma shrugged. “How about this?” They pointed a pencil at Chat Noir, and it started shooting a purple beam at Chat.

“Whoa!” Chat dodged the beam. The akuma continued shooting at him, and Chat Noir kept dodging.

“Ladybug went behind the akuma and kicked them. The akuma fell over.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re going to die because you were being sarcastic?” Ladybug inquired.

“Once or twice.” Chat Noir answered. “I do believe the akuma is in their pencil.”

“Clearly.” Ladybug suddenly pulled Chat Noir away from another beam shot by the akuma.

“It would seem like we can’t get near them unless they are distracted.” Chat Noir pointed out. “Purrhaps a Lucky Charm would help?”

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug yelled. He ended up with a colorful cloth in his hands. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“I don’t know!” Chat Noir dodged another beam from the akuma. “Just do something quickly! I can’t dodge furever!”

“Even in the mist of battle.” Ladybug mumbled. He glanced around and thought of a plan.

“Chat! You try and get the pencil! I’ll distract them!” Ladybug shouted.

“Alright, my lord!” Chat yelled back. 

Ladybug put on the cloth that was actually a skirt. He did a twirl in the skirt. It fwooshed around him.

The akuma glanced over to where Ladybug and was distracted by the brightly colored long skirt.

Chat Noir used this opportunity to snatch the pencil away from the akuma.

“Hey!” The akuma yelled as Chat Noir tossed the pencil to Ladybug.

Ladybug immediately broke the pencil and waited until a butterfly came out. Ladybug purified the butterfly.

“Bye, bye, little butterfly.” Ladybug said as the butterfly flew away.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug threw the skirt he had used to distract the akuma into the air. Everyone returned to normal.

“Where am I?” The former akuma said as Chat Noir and Ladybug bumped fists.

Ladybug’s earrings beeped.

“Well, I have to go.” Ladybug said, and he was about to leave, but Chat Noir stopped him.

“Hey, uh, Ladybug. Could we meet up tonight again?” Chat Noir asked.

“Sure. Same time, same place?”

Chat nodded, and Ladybug smiled before zipping off.

Chat Noir found an unpopulated area and became Dipper.

Okay. So he had a meeting with Ladybug, who was also Wirt, who was Ladybug, and Dipper had to somehow inform Ladybug that he knew who he was. Because if Dipper told him, then Ladybug would hat e him, but, if Dipper didn’t tell him, then Ladybug would hate him. So, might as well tell him so that he won’t feel guilty, right?

“How am I going to do this?” Dipper began going home, as school was over. Unless he had something he had to do today. Did he? He usually did? What was he supposed to be doing today?

“Dipper!” Mabel yelled out. “We have to go to a photoshoot today, remember?”

“Oh, right.”

“Did you talk to Wirt?” Mabel questioned.

Dipper looked down, and Mabel glared at him.

“Dipper! You have to talk to him!”

“I will!” Dipper shouted. “We planned to meet up tonight.”

“And you’ll talk to him then?”

“Yes.” Dipper sighed out.

“You promise?” Mabel pressed.

“Yes! I promise!” Dipper said.

“Good. Now, come on! We’re going to be late!” Mabel dragged Dipper towards the location of the photoshoot.

After what felt like forever at the photoshoot, Mabel and Dipper had to go to fencing class, and then they went home.

“When and where did you guys plan to meet up?” Mabel questioned.

“We’re going to meet at the Eiffel Tower at eleven.” Dipper answered.

“Alright, so you tell him that you know his identity then. If you don’t, I’ll make you drink Mabel Juice.” Mabel threatened.

“Okay, okay!” Dipper shouted, knowing that it wasn’t an empty threat. She had done it before, after all.

“You also promised to help me do my history project.” Mabel said. “I’m having trouble with the dates.”

“Of course I’ll help you!” Dipper declared. “I just need to finish up some homework first.”

“Alrighty. I’ve got some homework to do as well.” Mabel said before the two went off to do their homework.

Dipper did his homework and then helped Mabel with her history project.

“Hey, bro-bro.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s time to communicate with your partner.”

“You make that sound like he’s a ghost, and I’m communicating with his spirit.” Dipper commented.

Mabel laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. Just get your butt over to the Eiffel Tower.”

“Fine. Alright. Plagg! Transform me!” Dipper transformed into Chat Noir. “Bye, Mabel.”

“See ya, Dipper! And remember, proper communication is needed in every relationship!”

“Okay! I said I would tell him, so I will!” Dipper exclaimed before going to the Eiffel Tower.

When he got there, Ladybug had not appeared yet.

Okay, so all he had to do was tell Ladybug that Chat knew that he was Wirt. He could do this. Maybe he should have come up with an exact plan and wording beforehand. It was never too late to start, right?

Okay, so, Ladybug. I accidentally saw you turn into your civilian self, and now I know you’re Wirt. I’m Dipper.

That might work. Sure, it could definitely use some tweaks here and there, but that is basically what Chat wants to tell Ladybug.

He rehearsed the words over and over in his head until Ladybug appeared a few minutes later.

“Hey, Chat.” Ladybug greeted.

“H-hey, Ladybug.” Chat Noir said. Okay. He could do this. He had to.

“How are you?” Ladybug asked.

“Well, um.” Chat could feel his hands shaking.

“Chat, are you okay? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?” Ladybug gave a small, reassuring smile. Chat Noir tried to smile back, but it probably look strained and unnatural.

“I, uh, need to tell you some-something.” Chat said. It was now or never. He needed to tell him. Otherwise, he would feel horrible and guilty for the rest of his life.

“I, uh, saw you detransform.” Chat Noir forced himself to talk slowly. “It was totally by accident, I swear!” Chat put his hands up in a defensive position. “But, I saw you turn into your civilian form, so I know you’re Wirt. I’msorry, youprobablyhateme IcouldshowyouwhoIam orIcouldjustleavesorry.”

“Ladybug looked shocked, and Chat wanted to hightail out of there, but he couldn’t move. He was just sitting there, waiting for Ladybug to respond.

“I-I,” Ladybug stuttered. “You aren’t…” Ladybug paused. “Disappointed?”

“Why would I be disappointed?”

“I don’t know!” Ladybug ran a hand through his hair. “I’m just me! I’m awkward and clumsy and just all around kind of.” Ladybug waved his hand around.

“What? You’re amazing! You save people every day, your poems are beautiful, you’re nice and kind to everyone, and…” Chat trailed off as his face turned red.

Ladybug was just as red and laughed as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Thanks.” Ladybug said. “And I’m not really angry at you. More, upset? At myself, I think.”

“What reason would you have to be mad at yourself?”

“I-I don’t know. I just feel like I could have prevented my identity from being found out, even if it was someone I trust. I feel like I could have been a little more careful.” Ladybug explained.

“It’s not your fault. If anything, it was mine. I was the one who saw, after all.” Chat Noir laughed. “I could show you who I am. You know, just to make it even.”

“Are you sure you want to trust me with knowing your identity?” Ladybug inquired.

“Of course.” Chat responded. “Plagg. Claws off.”

“Chat Noir’s transformation slipped away and revealed his civilian self.

“So yeah, h-hi. It’s me.” Dipper tapped his fingers against his thighs. “Dipper Pines.”

“Tikki, spots off.” Ladybug said as his costume faded away, revealing a very flustered Wirt.

“So, up, I, this us, I mean is Tekki, Tikki.” Wirt stumbled over his words. “Tikki, Dipper. Dipper, Tikki.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Tikki.” Dipper said.

“It’s nice to meet you as well.”

“And my kwami is Plagg. Wirt, Tikki, meet Plagg.” Dipper said. “He loves cheese.”

“Hi.” Plagg waved. “And there is nothing wrong with loving cheese! I heard your tone of voice!”

“He has an obsession with it.” Dipper whispered to Wirt.

“Tikki loves cookies and other sweet things.” Wirt replied.

“I wish that was what Plagg liked. I always smell like cheese.” Dipper complained.

“But how can you not like cheese?” Plagg said.

“Being around it all the time has kind of made it seem less than appetizing.”

“I guess that is a reasonable thing to happen.” Wirt stated. “I don’t think I could ever get sick of cookies.”

“Yeah.” Dipper laughed. He then paused, looking much more solemn than before and was looking towards the ground. “Are, are you sure you’re okay? With knowing each other’s identities and all. I, I know you didn’t really want other people to know, so are you really okay with me learning your identity by accident? As opposed to learning it by being told?”

“I, I don’t know.” Wirt answered. “I guess I’m still trying to process it. It just seems really sudden, and I don’t know what to do with this information. I think I’m fine with it, but it probably would have been nicer if we told each other our identities.”

“Yeah. Probably.” Dipper replied.

“You know.” Tikki interrupted. “It was likely bound to happen anyways.”

“What do you mean by that?” Dipper asked.

“Well, it’s not like you guys are obvious when you transform or anything.” Plagg deadpanned.

“We aren’t that obvious.” Dipper denied. “Are we?”

“I guess we are.” Wirt giggled. “I mean, there were probably plenty of ways we could have found out about each other’s identity.”

“Probably.” Dipper said. “I guess accidentally seeing the other transform is definitely one way to find out.”

“Yep.” Wirt stated.

“Hey, isn’t it getting kind of late?” Tikki said.

“Oh. I guess it is.” Wirt said. “I guess I’ll see you at school?”

“Uh, yeah.” Dipper responded.

“Tikki, Transform me!” Wirt yelled and became Ladybug. “See ya, Dipper.”

Ladybug then bounded off.

“Plagg, transform me!” Dipper followed suit and went home.

When he got home, he plopped himself on his bed.

He couldn’t stop thinking about how Ladybug was Wirt and Wirt was Ladybug and that Wirt was apparently fine with Dipper knowing his identity. Not to mention, now that Dipper knew who Ladybug was, the knowledge of knowing that Ladybug, the one he loved, was Wirt was going to torture him.

“Wow. School is going to be awkward tomorrow.” Dipper said before attempting to sleep, but instead was staying awake due to the thoughts about Ladybug and Wirt that just would not go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing for the next chapter. I have no idea what I'm doing in general. I know that Dipper and Wirt are going to get together in the next chapter, but I don't really know how to go about doing that, so if you guys have any ideas, feel free to suggest something in the comments


End file.
